


Wakeup Call

by mamodewberry



Category: Free!
Genre: Body Worship, Day 2: Body Worship + Sydney, M/M, Morning Sex, Post-Series, Riding, SouRin Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamodewberry/pseuds/mamodewberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin only wanted to do Sousuke a favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wakeup Call

A familiar pressure in his lower parts awakened him from the slumber he had been enjoying. He opened his bleary eyes to his lifemate half seated on him. 

“Good morning,” Rin grinned cheekily, brighter than the morning glow that seeped through the curtains. His own personal sun. 

“Couldn’t wait for me to wake up?” 

“Your morning wood was looking painful.” His breath hitched as he came down and up to adjust his angle. “Just helping you out.”

“How kind of you,” the waking gravel in his voice making him sound more sarcastic than he intended. 

“What’s with that look? Don’t want me to?”

“No. I missed the face you make when I first enter you - It’s my favorite.”

Rin snorted. “You have a favorite? Jeez, sap.”

“You like it.”

“Yeah, yeah.” 

“Did you prep at all?”

“Not really, hence you not being all the way in, yet. S’okay - Taking my time.”

“Can I move?”

“Nope.”

Sousuke rolled his head to the side with a chuckle, “That makes this incredibly hard.”

“No shit. I didn’t think you could get harder.”

“You brought this on yourself.”

“I wasn’t complaining. Almost there…” Closing his eyes and biting his bottom lip, he seated himself completely on Sousuke and stilled, adjusting to the mass inside. He removed his hands from the bed, mattress creaking, and brought them to his chest to anchor his next movements. “Ready?”

“Always,” Sousuke answered, turning his head forward to look Rin in the eyes. 

There was a brief hesitation before Rin started to roll his hips.

He exhaled at the heat surrounding him, watching Rin’s features contort in pleasure, crimson hair curtaining his face, stray hairs sticking to the beading sweat. The sight was far from new, but not being allowed to move, it gave him the ability to fully observe and appreciate. 

The last five years had been good to his lean build, firming and toning his power muscles to perfection. Skin smooth and fair, carved from countless hours in the water. 

“This is a great leg workout,” Rin panted. “Remind me to do this more.”

Sousuke made a committal sound, too focused on the veins in Rin’s flushed neck and how they became visible with each thrust, Adam’s apple bobbing. His eyes traveled further down to the labored rise and fall of his chest, jutting clavicle, pert nipples.

He sat up a fraction to grab the pillow his head was on and placed it on his back to angle himself before Rin could be thrown off balance. Red eyes only had a second to cock a curious eyebrow before a hand came up to brush hair from his eyes.

“Can I touch?” Sousuke asked, thumb rubbing at his cheek. 

Rin took a quick look at himself. “Not… too much.”

He read his meaning - he wanted this to last, too. Lightly he caressed the side of his angular face, Rin keening into the touch and nipping at his palm as Sousuke hand glided to his jaw. He continued his descent down his neck, lingering at the rapid pulse he found there. Down and over the expanse of the pectorals he had been admiring earlier. Then down to his abdomen, feeling the muscles contract with each breath, the stuttering it caused Rin for his hand to be there. 

“I’ve got you,” Sousuke soothed, bracing him with one hand, the other fondling his adonis belt. 

Rin nodded, trust brimming in his eyes as he slowly returned to the rhythm of his gentle ride. 

He noted the puddle on his stomach, fought the temptation of the cause, to stroke Rin’s inner thigh which threw his pace off once more, causing him to squeeze down hard, bringing Sousuke closer to release. Stifling the urges to break his promise, he glided his hand to the curve of Rin’s right ass cheek, intermittently caressing and grasping at the muscles along the outside of his thigh, into the dip of his inner knee and calf.

With no material to grip onto, Rin pinched at Sousuke’s skin as he formed a fist and started to quiver.

“Rin?”

“Hands. You overdid it with the touching,” he flexed out his fingers for Sousuke to gladly link hands with.

“I left your dick alone,” he smirked and steeled his arms for Rin to use as leverage. 

“Yeah, but you know other things I like which is just as bad, if not worse.” 

“Mm, you do look close.”

“... You did that on purpose.”

“What else am I supposed to do if you don’t want me to reciprocate? And now you took away my hands, too.”

“Tch. You’re not being fair, so I take away your toys.Trying to make you feel good makes me the bad guy?”

“You always make me feel good, Rin.”

The grip on his fingers tightened, Rin’s mouth a tense, stubborn line, eyes shimmering. 

Sousuke could imagine the foray of curses he was holding back and the accusations of how _embarrassing_ and _gross_ he was being and at the same time seeing how touched he was. It was a bit of a cheap shot for diffusing the tension, but no less true. Everyday Rin’s bright light guided him and made him feel like anything was possible. Without him he wouldn’t have had the motivation to go through with the surgery of his shoulder and physiotherapy. Rin gave him a new dream and encouraged him to pursue it in a foreign country that had become home. It was because of Rin he always felt satisfied in their intimacy, heart and body. Predominately it was Sousuke topping and it wasn’t because he was bigger or stronger or could make Rin come undone in a matter of minutes if he wanted to; it was because of the fiery, passionate, driven man above him short-circuited his senses and all that mattered was Rin knowing without a doubt he loved him with everything he was.

Even through the haze he could tell that Rin had caught him thinking ‘sappy stuff’. He smiled up at the trying-to-be-disapproving-but-it-really-turns-me-on-when-you-do-that look. 

“What about you? You feel close.” Soft eyes replaced with a rogue smile, squeezing around him for emphasis with a quick jerk. 

His whole body tingled at that, the groan he emitted was enough answer. Then there were moments like this when Rin had the upper hand, loved letting him have them - reminded him of High School swim team captain and how much he shined taking charge. Though it took massive amounts of restraint to not flip him over and take control into completion. 

“Sousuke. M-move a little.”

“Changed your mind?”

Rin used Sousuke’s hands to lower himself as far as he could comfortably get to his ear. “You’re right where I want you.”

He almost lost himself to the sultry voice then, and many times prior, and Rin knew the affect he had. From the start all he wanted to do was move, no need to call out the secret weapon. He met him with the next thrust, arching his back and holding on to Rin. 

Rin uttered the shaky moan that meant he’d hit his spot and would be unraveling very, very soon. “Dammit…” In the end he couldn't last long and he came hard (Sousuke’s second favorite face), trying to keep himself upright through the blackout enough for Sousuke could finish himself off. 

“Want a shower?” Sousuke asked, rubbing up the nubs of Rin’s spine once he’d collapsed on top of him. 

“Too tired. Can’t get up,” he whined into his shoulder, teeth grazing. 

“I can take care of that. You did all the work.”

“Tried to, anyway. Here I thought first thing in the morning would give me an advantage.” He lifted his hand with a dramatic flourish and the lowered it in defeat. “And then I went and ruined it.”

“Can’t help what you like.” 

His head shot up and he narrowed his eyes with determination. “Next time. I’m serious; no moving at all!”

“No touching or moving - got it,” Sousuke promised with a smile.

“Good.”

They leaned in for a kiss until Rin suddenly shoved Sousuke’s face to the side.

“On second thought: raincheck on that for after your teeth are brushed. Wait!” he jostled upright. “What day is it?”

“Uuhh,” Sousuke craned his neck to the calendar on the wall by the window. “Thursday.”

He was pretty sure Rin used an English curse word. “There’s practice today and now my ass is going to be sore!”

“I’m pretty sure your coach will understand.”

Unamused, he threaded his fingers on either side of his head. “You _are_ my coach!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Thank to my beta, Gabapple!
> 
> I'm currently taking Fic commissions! [See my page for details!](http://mamodewberry.tumblr.com/post/128818305463/emergency-commissions)


End file.
